1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel aquatic flotation device that can be used for many recreational purposes at a bathing beach or at a swimming pool. The novel device can be used flat for reclining on or for floating on, or it can be formed into a chair for sitting in on land or while floating on the surface of a body of water
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many different flotation mattresses have been proposed for use at a bathing beach or at a swimming pool. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,503; 4,138,753; and 4,451,240, all issued to R. L. Wood. Such prior flotation mattresses or beach pads may be inflatable multi-cell pads or closed-cell, water-repellant solid foam slabs. These prior devices are soft and comfortable when laid flat for sitting on or for reclining on. They can also be laid flat on a water surface and used for riding the waves, or floating on a gentle swell of the surface, or simply floating on quiet water.
However, these prior devices do not provide any back support when a person is sitting on them. Hence, bathers will bring one or more chairs to the beach or pool for sitting on in addition to the prior devices that are used for lying upon. This requires several items that must be remembered, assembled and hand-carried to and from a beach or pool.
It has also been proposed to provide a life-saving chair with a backrest which a person can sit in while the chair is floating on the surface of a body of water for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 238,741 issued to A. Wilson. Such a chair is not adapted for recreational use and is not convertible to a flotation mat for reclining on or lying on in a prone position.